Microfiber refers to fiber thinner than one denier which has a three dimensional structure and includes innumerable microspaces formed during the processes of dyeing and splitting, and thus, is excellent in water absorption, washing properties, feeling of touch and insulation. Dishclothes, mops, towels, gowns and the like, which are made of microfibers, get a good reputation owing to excellent washing properties, rapid-drying properties, excellent antibacterial and durable properties, and the like. Especially mops made of microfibers are gaining great popularity and widely used owing to advantages in that water absorption power thereof is more than five times higher, and efficiency and lifetime thereof are 7 to 8 times higher than that of the typical cotton mops in cleaning stubborn stains through absorption, and so on.
Mops generally utilize fabrics manufactured by cutting the loops obtained through knitting wherein yarns are organized and knitted to have loop pile therein. This is because the cleaning effect of the mops made of fabrics with uncut loop pile is decreased by pushing away foreign substances that are to be removed instead of catching them. In other words, in mops made of fabrics with cut loop pile, foreign substances are removed by being caught between the cut loops thereby increasing the effect of removing foreign substances; this is the reason why most of mops adopt fabrics with cut loop pile therein.
However, when microfibers are used in manufacturing fabrics for mops with cut loop pile, there is an advantage that polishing properties may increase in the initial cleaning stage; since microfibers are extremely thin, the elastic repulsion is decreased therefore the elasticity and the elastic restoring force are degraded; so when microfibers absorb water or are pressed by the pressure during the cleaning process, there is a problem that cleaning efficiency is reduced by degradation of sliding properties due to the existence of the crumpled or tangled threads.
In order to solve above described problems, the inventor of the present invention has disclosed a technology in Korea Patent No. 716623 wherein a synthetic multifilament yarn is used as a core yarn, and splittable-microfiber yarns (also referred to herein as “splittable yarns of microfibers”) are used as covering yarns which are being fixed to a core yarn through a heat treatment after twisting the microfibers of the covering yarn into the core yarn. When using the cleaning tools made of fabrics manufactured in such a way, it shows superior characteristics in polishing properties, sliding properties, water absorption properties, rapid drying properties, and feeling of touch compare to those of the cleaning tools using fabrics of the prior art. However, for the technology in the above mentioned Korea Patent No. 716623, there is a little room for improvement in catching extremely minute dust particles or human hairs, and the like.